


The Build Up

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, really. Two months of skimming the line between friendship and something more had led to this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Build Up

The build up to this moment had been monumental. It had started with a bashful schoolboy marching his way into the Dalton halls and turning Sebastian's entire world upside down.

They had danced around one another for quite some time, Blaine because he had a boyfriend, and Sebastian because he was a moron who didn't “do feelings”. Feelings weren't there to be “done”, though. Feelings just grew on their own, whether the person wants them to or not. Feelings were everything that Sebastian avoided, but he managed to catch them anyway.

Sure, when they'd first met Blaine had been with Kurt, but neither boy could deny the instant attraction they had felt to one another the moment their eyes met. After Blaine and Kurt had broken up for the second time, still nothing happened. Blaine clung to the hope that Kurt would take him back, and Sebastian didn't want to get hurt – he had already watched the boy he had fallen in love with propose to another man. He really couldn't bare any more rejection.

So nothing happened.

They had grown apart. Blaine returned home from New York City, and Sebastian had heard he had taken up coaching the new Warblers. He had huffed in amusement when he'd heard the news. If anything was going to get the new boys a trophy, it was guidance from the one and only Blaine “Sex on a Stick” Anderson.

That's if he wasn't busy distracting them with his dashing good looks and charm.

Of course, things got interesting when Sebastian had run into the not-so-secret object of his affections one frosty December afternoon while making a last minute coffee run on the way to his internship. Richmund Law Firm was one of the best places to work in the country, and Sebastian would be damned if he screwed up his chances because of lack of caffeine. Plus, it was only 8am and he didn't start until 9. He had a little time to kill, anyway.

He could blame the earliness of the morning and lack of caffeine for the low levels of functioning that his brain had been doing that morning. He had strode into the coffee shop without really paying any attention to his surroundings. So he couldn't be blamed for the fact that he walked right past the gorgeous curly-haired hazel-eyed boy that still haunted his dreams and memories. The boy that he had never let go of. Not really. He could admit that to himself now.

Needless to say, Blaine jumped at the chance to say hi to his old buddy. Sebastian didn't really understand why, but he was grateful. The chance meeting had led to a rekindling of their friendship.

What at first became a few coffee dates here and there ended up with both boys becoming closer than they ever had been before. They talked on the phone nearly every night. When either of them needed cheering up, the other would be the first point of call. When Blaine had found out that Kurt had been dating someone new, Sebastian had immediately put everything on hold and rushed to be by his friend's side, spending the night in Blaine's apartment curled up on the sofa watching musicals – Moulin Rouge, Singin' in the Rain and Mary Poppins. Not that Sebastian had complained. He actually loved musicals. He grumbled for the sake of maintaining his pride, though. Of course, Blaine saw right through his grumpy demeanour.

The hanging out continued, but after that night everything seemed different somehow. Sebastian had stopped making so many innuendos, while Blaine seemed to look at him differently. Sebastian knew he didn't deserve the way that the other boy's eyes seemed to soften around him, and his mouth split into a wide grin seemingly reserved especially for him. They couldn't stop finding excuses to touch one another, though. While walking side by side, they would often gravitate towards one another, their arms coming into contact every so often, sending shivers up Sebastian's spine. While sitting beside one another, they would run their palms on each other's leg, both heating at the touch. Their movie nights usually ended up with both boys curled into the corner of the couch, Sebastian sitting up while Blaine lay his head on his lap. Sebastian would find himself absent-mindedly running his hands through Blaine's curls, and Blaine seemed to melt at the touch.

So of course it was inevitable. Two months of skimming the line between friendship and something more had led to this moment.

“What are we doing, Sebastian?” Blaine had asked during one of their movie time snuggle sessions (he really had to find a better name for those nights). Sebastian's hands stilled on the other boy's curls as he sought his piercing gaze.

“Watching Oklahoma, killer. Don't tell me you blacked out again?” Sebastian teased.

Blaine glared. “That was once. I was drunk. And you know fine well what I meant, Seb.”

Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly, heart racing. This was it. This was the moment he confessed his feelings to Blaine. This was the moment he lost Blaine's friendship forever.

Except he didn't really get the chance to say anything. Before he opened his mouth to reply, Blaine was sitting up and staring at him with intensity. He could feel his heart racing as the other boy clambered onto his lap, framing Sebastian's face with his hands.

Blaine paused, staring wide-eyed at his friend, clearly seeking permission. Sebastian licked his lips and nodded, his breath speeding up. And were his palms sweating? He hadn't been this nervous since his first kiss.

He wasn't sure who had moved first, but their lips met enthusiastically, warmth surging through his entire body and sending a rush straight to his groin. He groaned as Blaine dipped his head back, deepening the kiss, their tongues meeting and caressing one another in a gentle and carefully choreographed dance. Sebastian ran his hand up Blaine's spine gently, his other rested on his hip, and Blaine shuddered, clutching onto Sebastian for dear life.

They broke apart hesitantly, breaths shuddering as they gazed at one another in disbelief. Blaine's face was flushed, and Sebastian could only imagine his was a mirror image if the heat on his cheeks was anything to go by.

“It's about damn time,” Blaine smirked, breaking the tense silence that had followed.

Sebastian chuckled, bringing his lips close to Blaine's again. “Careful, Killer, you might have awakened a new addiction in me.”

“How will we survive?” Blaine huffed a gentle giggle against his lips.

“Mm, I can think of a few ways,” Sebastian replied as he crushed their lips back together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
